Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold
by Live to Dream
Summary: Emily had always wanted to be on the high seas. Traveling to Tortuga, she joins the infamous Jack Sparrow's crew and learns the secrets of her past. Will these secrets become a problem or will everything turn out right? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**The Beginning**

**_August 23rd, 1734_**

"Captain?"

"Yes, what is it Gibbs?"

"It's…your uncle."

A woman whipped around from her position at the wheel, her eyes staring sternly at the man she had come to know as a brother.

"Pardon?" the woman asked.

"Your uncle…he's here, Emily" Gibbs said, with a slight shrug. "He…doesn't seem himself."

Emily frowned slightly, not wishing to see her uncle too much. She had only been at the wheel as they were set to take off from their current port, Tortuga. Her stop at the vile city was a spur of the moment thing as her ship, _Perles D'Océan_, had severe damage to her hull.

"Very well," Emily said, nodding slightly. "He knows where the cabin is…let him in."

Gibbs nodded and left, leaving Emily to her thoughts. She remembered the first time she met her uncle…she remembered it as though it were 1723 once more.


	2. Chapter One The Journey Begins

A/N- To the Conquistador: I dunno, are you reading a smutty yaoi? If you are, it's quite fine by me…honestly. xD I don't care. Sorry that the prologue was extremely short, I needed a way to open the story up without you killing me in school the next day, lol. Sorry this one's just as short. At least I've written something. The next one you are totally beta-ing. A'ight? Yay for cliff hangers!

Luv,

t3h Captain Emmy

**_April, 25th, 1723_**

The day was not exactly what anyone had planned. It was cold, wet; there was no where to hide.

Things were especially difficult for Emily, she would spend hours on end, a tin mug in hand, begging at street corners, begging at people's doors, just trying to live. When it rained it made things many times more difficult for her. The rain only made her shirt wet, unfortunately giving all the men of Port Royal a show, except for when a grateful soul offered her a jacket or a covering of sorts.

Often times, that fine soul would be that of William Turner. Never was he a true friend to Emily, but was kind enough to let her into his home above Mr. Brown's black smith shop. The drunken old man never knew of her comings and goings as she would only leave when she knew he was in a full-fledged drunken sleep.

How ever, the one day Emily snuck in by herself, was the day Will was not present. The room was pristine, as usual, as though he had never been there.

"Will?" the young girl asked, curious of where exactly the man had gone. "William?"

No reply.

Undeterred by him not being there, she took a look about his room. She remembered seeing him today, but she couldn't remember exactly what he said. All she knew at this point was that he had left, but had left quite carefully. She couldn't exactly pin point why, but she knew something had happened.

Spare swords that usually littered his walls were gone except for 5 or 6.

Emily looked around once more, and gingerly took a sword off the wall. At first, the sword felt awkward between her fingers, heavy and clumsy, a gentle swing made it feel feather-light, but upon returning it back to the front of her, it was heavy once more. Soon after, Emily spotted a set of Will's cloths on his dresser, as though they were waiting for her.

Hesitantly, Emily looked at the sword, to the cloths, and once more to the sword. There was nothing left for her in Port Royal, so she slowly lifted the sword to just under her ear, unsure of where her journey would take her.


	3. Chapter Two: Tortuga

The gentle rocking of the ship was even too much for Emily's legs.

"Look at the lad," said another man jeeringly, pointing at Emily and laughing as she fell into the side of the ship. "'E can't even old 'imself up!"

The other men began to laugh raucously.

"Oh, yes," Emily muttered under her own breath, "just you wait."

Emily sighed, trying not to heave the contents of her stomach over board.

"You there, are you alright?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

"Aye, sir," Emily said, speaking in the manliest voice she could manage. She turned around and though she couldn't see very well in the dark sky, she knew something was weird about the man.

"Um…excuse me sir, but do I know you?" Emily asked, trying to get a better look at the face underneath the tri-corn hat.

"No, I don-" The person stopped suddenly mid-sentence, as if trying to figure out what exactly they were going to say next. "Wait a moment…are you? You're Emily aren't you," the voice asked, bending low to Emily's ear.

"How in Davy Jone's locker-?"

The person removed their hat, finally allowing Emily a better view. Emily gasped, suddenly confused. "Why? 'ow did you-? Wot?"

"Come with me, I'll explain everything."

---

"So, you're going to find Will?" Emily asked, sitting in the rigging with Elizabeth.

"Well, yes, of course. I mean, shouldn't I?" Elizabeth asked, with a slight shrug.

"Well, sure. But, how do you know where he is?" Emily asked.

"If I find a certain man, then surely Will shall be with him. Jack Sparrow. You've heard of him, I'm sure?"

Emily stood up on the thin rope slowly, grabbing onto the rope above her head, careful not to slip and fall. "O' course I've 'eard of 'im. Isn't 'e the man who sent you and Will on those escapades a few years ago? I've only 'eard it from the men who go to the Inn a million and one times. And even now I still "ear about the man. Nobody know what 'as 'appened to 'im."

"You know, you really should speak properly more often. It makes you sound like a decent sort."

Emily scoffed. "The decent sort? Now miss, what should I be speaking as such?"

"Much better," Elizabeth said, nodding slightly to herself. Again, Emily scoffed at her statement.

"Where was it you said we were going?" Emily asked once more, slowly reaching for the wooden pole at her side.

" Tortuga."

"And why is it we just had to come here?" Emily asked, clinging to one of Elizabeth's coat tails, not intending to lose her on the walk to wherever it was they were going.

---

"Because it's guaranteed that Jack Sparrow's going to be here. He's always here. Trust me," Elizabeth said, stopping in front of the busiest Inn there was.

"And you're absolutely sure of this?" Emily asked, unsure of whether this building would hold the truth for Elizabeth.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

As soon as they walked into the Inn, Emily decided she had wanted to take her chances out in the open. There was a fight ensuing in the middle of the room, centering around one of the tables. She had only looked away for one second when Elizabeth had vanished.

"Elizabeth," Emily asked quietly, looking around, sighing as she spotted her 'escort' rushing into the mob, sword out and swinging. "Sure, let's just leave the idiot girl alone."

Emily stood watching for a moment, before she felt a strong hand pulling her back.

"I wouldn't be standing there lad. Who knows what they be doing," said a voice from behind her.

Emily pulled herself away from the hand quickly and whirled about. "Why, thank-you, sir. I'm new to the area and I really wasn't expecting what I be seeing," Emily said, grinning sheepishly.

"Of course," the man said, flashing Emily a golden smile. "What's yer name?"

Emily hesitated for a moment. The one thing she hadn't thought of, a name.

"M'name? M'name is...erm...Reid," Emily said, nodding slightly.

"Well, then...Reid. I'm the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow."

Emily's jaw dropped suddenly. "_You're_ Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_, mate, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. What say you, being the lost puppy you are, you join me crew?" Jack asked, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder, guiding her over to the table where the commotion had once been.

"You're crew?" Emily asked, stopping short of the table.

"Aye, me crew. And absolutely no catches," Jack said, grinning.

Emily stared at Jack, pushing her long bangs out of her face. She sighed, looked at the table and the man sitting on the other side of it and slowly approached.

"No catches?" Emily asked Jack once more, taking a long hard look at the parchment in front of her.

"None."

Emily nodded, picking up the quill and slowly signing: _Reid Sparrow_

"There is...one catch, however," Jack said.


	4. Chapter Three: The Sea

A/n: Thank-you for all of the people who've read this! I'm really depressed there hasn't been any reviews, really. The more reviews the are, the better I can actually make my fic! This is the first fic I have ever done on Pirates of the Caribbean, so any help would really be appreciated! Thank-ya's to all who've reviewed and to my wonderful beta, t3h Conquistador of Crocodiles. We'll be "MATE"y's 4eva! xD

Luff,

Captain Emmy

---

"This...is the worst...mistake...I've ever made," Emily said, pushing the brush over the tough grains in the wood.

"How are ye doing there, Reid?" Jack asked, bending down to Emily's level.

Emily stopped for a moment and grinned slightly at Jack. "I've been better," Emily said, with a slight sigh.

Jack grinned his usual toothy grin, and took a look at the wood. "Ye've done a fine job, Reid. That will do."

"Thanks, Captain."

Things, for the most part, had been going smoothly for Emily. She no longer had to deal with the pain that was Elizabeth and was doing fine at pretending to be a boy, even thought it was difficult having to go to the bathroom. Part of her just wanted to blow her cover and do whatever she could to get off the ship, but part of her really enjoyed life at sea. She loved being out on the open water, even if she still couldn't stand up straight, yet.

Slowly, Emily stood up, wiping the sweat off of her dark brow. She lifted the bucket up and walked over to the side of the ship.

Jack watched her for a moment, and nodded as though confirming something in his mind.

"Gibbs!" He called, looking around for the plump old man.

Like a loyal and obedient dog, Gibbs was by Jack's side. "Yes, Captain?"

Jack took out his spy glass and opened it, peering through the smaller side out at sea. "Gibbs, do you have any idea who that Reid character is?"

"Well, yes sir," Gibbs said, looking at Jack quizzically. "That's the boy we picked up down at Tortuga."

Jack looked away from the glass, and looked over at Emily, wondering what it was she was looking at in the water. He then looked over at Gibbs.

"Wrong. That is the second child of-"

There was a loud retching noise on the main deck.

"Oh, bugger," Jack said, spotting who it was who made the noise. "Of all bloody days. We'll continue our conversation later, Gibbs."

Jack rushed over to Emily's side, grabbing the bucket that she had emptied over board when he spotted something on her left arm. That's when the truth was clarified for him.

"Come on," Jack said, placing the bucket under her chin just in case she vomitted once more. "You'll be alright, come on now." He put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her below deck. Just what he needed, a sick teenager.

"No," Emily said, trying to pull herself away from Jack. "I'm fine, just don't-just...I'll be fine."

Jack's grip tightend on her shoulder. "No. You are not fine. Do you want to die?" Jack asked, surveying Emily's shocked face. This statement had at least gotten her to stop struggling. "I thought so, come on, you."

---

A/N- Oooo, cliffhanger. Not really. Again, I know, it's short...but TRUST me! The next chapter I SWEAR will be longer.


	5. Chapter Four: Secrets

"She's sleeping, captain," Gibbs said, looking at Emily for a moment and then back at Jack.

"Thank-you, Mr. Gibbs. You go…do…whatever," Jack said, waving his hand with a slight flourish.

"But…captain…what are you-?"

"Ye don't want to know." Jack said, staring at Gibbs. After a few moments, Gibbs finally left. Jack made sure to lock the door behind him.

"Just how long did yeh think yer ruse would last?" Jack asked, grabbing a wooden chair from the table in the room and putting it beside the bed.

"What ruse?" Emily asked, propping herself up on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair, still amused that it wasn't as long as it used to be.

"Ye know very well what I mean. Yer name's not Reid."

Emily sat up all of the way, through her hands up in the air and sighed. "I'm afraid you've caught me, Captain. M'name's Charles." Emily swung her legs over the opposite side of Jack, stood up and stretched.

"Yer a Sparrow," Jack said.

Emily stopped mid-stretch and stared at Jack. "Wha-?"

"I remember yeh now," Jack said, nodding to himself. "Yer hair was fairly long when yeh was younger. Yeh don' remember the _Pearl_?"

"What do you mean you remember me," Emily asked, "how do you know who I am? I lived in Virginia most of my life, and for the past 7 years I've been living on the streets in Port Royal. You can't have known me when I was younger."

"Aye," Jack said, "but I do. Do yeh remember how yeh got ta Virginia? Why, it was my bloody first mate Barbossa who got yeh there. _Yer a Sparrow_. We're related."

"How do you know I'm a Sparrow?" Emily asked, lowering her arms to her sides and staring at Jack, curious at this point.

"If yeh come over 'ere…I'll show yeh."

Emily stared at Jack for a moment and slowly approached him. He grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her over, closer to him. He grabbed the hem of her left sleeve and pulled it up.

"That tattoo," he said, "is a trademark of us Sparrows. Yer mother had it, I have it...and so do you."

This left Emily rather nervous, but she didn't pull away. The thought of being a Sparrow was strange to her, almost...enchanting. She was born into piracy if that were trully the case.

"If that is to be found true," Emily said, staring at Jack, stunned, "What is my true name?"

Jack released Emily's tiny wrist, surveyed her face for a moment. "Are yeh ready fer this one?"

Emily nodded, half-expecting something horrific.

"Amelia Taylor Sparrow."

"That's it? Amelia?" Emily asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "My...parents named me..._Amelia_?" Emily asked, already forgetting her name at that moment was supposed to be Reid.

Jack nodded. "Yer name's Amelia, hence...Emily?"

"So not bloody fair," Emily muttered under her breath. She sat back down on the bed. "Y'know, I threw up on purpose. I wanted to ask you something."

Jack looked at Emily suspiciously. "About what?"

"About...that weird guy," Emily said, "the one in the Navy uniform. Who is he?"

"Him? He's no one."

"Don't try dancing about the subject," Emily said, "I know you obviously know who he is. I saw you talking to him back in Tortuga."

"Some things are best left unanswered."

Emily looked through the port hole, watching as the sun was slowly sinking into darkness. "Alright then, how are you related to me?"

Jack sighed, "Yeh certainly ask a lot of questions, don't yeh?"

"I was born to. Care to answer?"

"I'm your uncle."

"My uncle, eh? Explain to me why you couldn't take me with you on this ship, eh?"

Jack frowned. "Again, another question that shouldn't be answered."

"And why not?" Emily asked, a bit heated up at not getting the answers she desired.

"They shouldn't," Jack repeated.

"Fine then, who's the nob with the Navy uniform on?"

"James Norrington. That's enough questions fer now," Jack said, standing up from the chair and pressing the back of his hand to Emily's forehead.

"I thought you said you did it on purpose," he said, somewhat alarmed at the heat that was being emitted.

"I lied," Emily said.

**A/N: I hope this has actually spurred the interest in some of you! Writing this fanfic is a bit strange. I always had another story line, but now I find this taking a totally different direction. YAY! And trust me, just because this little bit of information is out on Emily, doesn't mean this is going to suck. At least, I hope. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE review! I don't like getting all of these hits and absolutely no reviews. How does that help me make this better? The only time I don't review is when the person hasn't updated in like, 6 months or more...so REVIEW!**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me, especially Freak (my fellow "MATE"-y) and NazgulQueen. :D Happy pirating!**


End file.
